<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart To Heart With The Stars by LightingMyWayHome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974700">Heart To Heart With The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome'>LightingMyWayHome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>God gives Sonic a hug, God said 'lets get you some therapy', Post metal virus, Sonic works out his issues, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Metal Virus and the Zompocalypse are finally over , but Sonic has some issues to work out. But running off without thinking has Sonic someplace he's never been before.</p><p>Although, maybe he's found the one person who can help him through it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart To Heart With The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyelids tremble for a moment as he tries to force them open but stop as he lets himself relax.</p><p> </p><p>It was one thing to wake up, not knowing where he was. It was another to wake up not knowing where he was <em> while floating in the air. </em> ...Well, presumably in the air. He didn't feel any water.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, his eyes open, tired green eyes fuzzy from exhaustion. He blinks and looks around in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Everything around him is crystal like and green, sparkling but somehow not too bright. His head spins with questions but he shoves them away to try and get his bearings. What had he been doing before this? Where was here? How had he gotten here to begin with?</p><p> </p><p>He starts to move but winces and looks down at himself. He's badly bruised, covered in scrapes and cuts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's what he had done before this. He'd gotten into a brawl with Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shadow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That- that <em> no good jerk! </em></p><p> </p><p>His arms tremble as the anger seeps back into him. Shadow had blamed the entire Zombotpocalypse on <em> him! </em> As if Sonic hadn't suffered enough through it all!</p><p> </p><p>He felt the blood drain from his face as the memory hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow, crumpled to the ground and as soundly beaten as he'd ever been.</p><p> </p><p>Tails and Amy, faces twisted in horror at the sight of him standing over Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>Knuckles, rage and worry mixed into one expression as he shouted for answers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And he'd run from them. He ran away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking, Sonic curls into himself and choking out a sob. <em> 'It wasn't my fault!' </em> As if his thoughts could change anything. ' <em> I-I just thought- he changed! He was good! How was I supposed to know someone was going to come in and change him back!' </em></p><p> </p><p>"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" He screams, fingers digging into his scalp. "I DIDN'T KNOW!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>'What did you not know?'</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonic jumps at the voice, looking around the crystalline void.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'What has disturbed you so?'</em> </b> The voice asks and Sonic doesn't know where to look.</p><p> </p><p>He turns and a pair of eyes stare at him. Sonic yelps and shoves himself away. He blinks as he floats upside down away from them.</p><p> </p><p>The eyes seem to change with each passing moment and the being behind them morphs too.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'What has you so fretful, my child?' </em> </b>He sees no mouth move to speak, but some part of him knows. They are the one speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care?" He asks cautiously.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'Why does a mother care for her children?' </em> </b> They drift closer to him. <b> <em>'Why does one care for their friends? Why does a child care for their siblings?'</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He's… not sure how to answer them.</p><p> </p><p>He can't see it, but he can feel it. They're smiling at him. <b> <em>'Love is unconditional.'</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>"But I don't know you?" He doesn't know why, but some part of him says otherwise.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'Of course you do. I have known you since you were stardust and I will know you after you return to stardust.'</em> </b> They turn, matching his direction and, suddenly, they're standing in an open field of flowers. He turns and his eyes scan the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>It's breathtaking. Petals flow in the soft breeze, the flowers are of every color and kind he can think of and then some. On the distant horizon, mountains he doesn't recognize stand tall.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'Sit with me.'</em> </b> The cat says from below the tree he was sure wasn't there before. They pat the ground beside them and he sits.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'Your heart is heavy. Grief and fear cloud your mind. A rest is well deserved.'</em> </b> The fox puts a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him to lay back against the tree. He's surprised by his own lack of resistance. <b> <em>'Even the strongest of titans must rest their hearts.'</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel very strong." He murmurs, eyelids feeling heavy. "I've been nothing but a failure since this stupid virus got out."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>'And yet you still struggled. You fought with all you had and protected so many.'</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"But everyone still got infected. I… I couldn't stop it." He pulls his legs to his chest and rests his chin on his knees. “I…</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>‘You fought with your all and, though you were setback, you did win. You saved them in the end.’ </em> </b> The wolf beside him put their arm around his shoulders, grabbing one of his hands with their other hand. <b> <em>‘You are brave, strong, selfless and have a heart as pure as the stars. You have loved and been loved. You have known pain and become stronger because of it. You are the light to so many.’</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He turns and looks at them, tears starting to spill. “Everyone blames me for what happened. How can anyone look up to <em> me </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The being smiles, a creature he can’t describe now, and waves their hand in the air before his eyes. A bubble of… <em> something </em> appears and, inside it, images appear.</p><p> </p><p>His first time defeating Eggman and all those who had cheered for his victory. The victory against Eggman with Tails, the kitsune hugging him and laughing. He and Knuckles shaking hands as the Death Egg smolders behind them. Rescuing Amy. Working with Shadow to stop the Ark's fall. Victories and celebrations blink in and out. Tears pool in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then, people.</p><p> </p><p>Just.</p><p> </p><p>People.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear them talking about him. How he'd saved their lives from Eggman or other such madness. How just meeting him had given them courage to keep on going. Tales of his journeys, passed between strangers. His shoulders shake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>'You are light and hope and all that is good. Your bravery and kindness continues to inspire others. Do you truly believe one mistake will change the way they see you? A heart burdened with grief and anger will always seek out to cause more grief and anger, will you follow that cycle?'</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sniffles, rubbing his arm across his face. They pat his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at them, smiling. "No. Never."</p><p> </p><p>Their smile becomes pride filled and he feels as if a weight has come off his chest. <b> <em>'Then you are still the hero they have always known. Our faults do not define us, our heart and our spirit do. But, you know that better than most, yes?'</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He nods, but his eyes feel heavy. The hedgehog pulls him closer, letting his head rest on their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>'Then rest, little star. You have shined so bright despite the pain you have endured. Rest your heart and soul. They will manage by their own light for a while.'</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and, despite the desire to stay awake, to ask more questions, Sonic closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>---___---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sonic!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sonic, where are you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flutter for a moment, the echoing voices stirring him from sleep. He rubs his eyes and looks around.</p><p> </p><p>He's resting against a tree in the middle of a patch of flowers. It's not what he remembers but it's… it's like he brought a patch of that place home with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sonic!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly gets up and looks around. Where was the voice…</p><p> </p><p>"Sonic!" He barely has time to turn before he's tackled by a familiar pink hedgehog who hugs him tightly. "You had us worried half to death!" She pulls away, looking him in the eyes with tears pricking her eyes. "Where were you!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well-" Before he can start trying to explain, Tails flings himself at Sonic with a shout.</p><p> </p><p>"Sonic! We looked everywhere!" Tails buries his face into Sonic's chest. "You scared us so much when you just ran off like that!"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and pats Tails' shoulders. "I know, sorry bout that. But… I'm good now. I'm fine, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>He stops and looks back at the tree. The flowers have vanished and the tree looks… oddly out of place.</p><p> </p><p>"Knuckles!" Amy shouts back from where they'd come. "We found him!"</p><p> </p><p>As if waiting for the cue, the red echidna comes barreling from the tree line. "YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" He shouts as he rushes over, shoving his hand right onto Sonic's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I will! I will!" Sonic can't help but laugh, putting his hands up as if to fend off the fuming echidna. "Let's just. Head back first, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>As the others turn to head off, Sonic looks back. Just one last time.</p><p> </p><p>There's a single flower sitting on the ground, freshly plucked. He gingerly picks it up. The petals seem to shimmer, changing colors as he turns it. A soft smile tugs at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sonic the hedgehog, you better get over here!" Amy's voice snaps him out of the moment and he tucks the flower behind his ear, bolting to catch up.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>'Your heart may not always be so light," </em> </b> The voice echoes in his ear. <b> <em>"But never forget. You are never alone in your burdens, for my heart will always be with you. My little star."</em> </b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>